Only Daughter
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: With her overprotective dad, her just as overprotective five older brothers, and her three overprotective uncles, the world already got the message. Mess with Buttercup Solace, you mess with the entire Solace family. (Childhood to adulthood) [Incomplete]
1. Chapter One

Bane wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for this. Sure he told himself that four times in the past, and they made it out okay, but this time would be different. This time Belladonna, his beautiful, beautiful wife, was giving birth to a girl. A girl.

He was screwed. No. He was _beyond_ screwed. Sure, he wasn't the one giving birth to his kid (which he was beyond thankful for), but still. He didn't know how to handle the responsibility of taking care of a _girl._ Hell, the only girl he ever took care of was his wife, and that's when she was pregnant. Well, there _are_ other times when he took care of her, but that's not the point. If he couldn't take care of his own wife properly, how the f*ck was he going to take care of his _daughter._

 _What if I mess up? What if I accidentally do something that'll make her hate me forever? What if..._

He was so deep in thought that he almost forgot where he was. Until his wife reminded him in a _very_ painful way.

"Damn, Bella. Are all women this strong when their giving birth, or is it just you?" He gritted his teeth, as his wife squeezed his hand again, while screaming in pain.

"Never again! I swear, I'm never doing this again!" She screamed out, practically breaking Bane's hand.

"You're doing good, ma'am. Just one more push." The doctor said.

 _Yup. It's broken. Looks like I'm not gonna play basketball for another month._

But he wisely kept it to himself, as his wife screamed for the last time. A new scream was suddenly heard, and this one wasn't from his wife.

"Congratulations, Mrs Solace. It's a healthy baby girl."

There was a thud, and suddenly, a grown man was sprawled out on the floor, leaving his wife sighing.

"He just can't stop fainting, can he?"

After a few minutes, he was finally awake, and he stood up, a small blush appeared from his face as he saw the knowing smile his wife was giving him.

 _Looks like I did it again._

He then took notice that his wife was holding a pink blanket, which was moving.His wife opened the blanket a bit more, showing a small head, with a sleeping face.

 _She's here. She's finally here._

"Had a nice nap, Bane?" His wife teased, smiling, not at him, but at the small baby she was holding closely to her chest.

"She's here." Bane said in an awed voice, ignoring his wife's teasing. "She's actually here."

"Yeah. You were knocked out long enough for me to put her to sleep," she laughed lightly. "Wanna hold her?"

At first, he would have just said he needed to go out and brag at the top of his lungs, but he thought he could save that for later. He cautiously took her out of her mother's hands, and took a close look at her. She then started fussing, and when she finally opened her eyes, Bane knew he was toast. No.

His daughter's eyes are exactly like her mother's. The same eyes that captured her heart. And damn, he only met his kid and he already knows that the baby got wrapped around her miniature finger.

"What're we gonna name her?" He asked his wife, still looking at his baby's cute little green eyes.

"I was thinking about naming her Buttercup," She answered, "so I guess you should give her her second name."

Bane already knew her second name. He didn't even need to think twice. "Jade. Her second name's Jade." He answered her. His wife smiled widely at the answer.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Solace, but the rest of your family's getting a bit anxious." The doctor told them.

"Yeah, let 'em in. They need to meet the new family member." Bane smirked. The doctor nodded, and opened the door.

As soon as she did, five black haired boys ran in, climbing on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They all said in chorus, before asking a bunch of questions about why they were there in the first place. Bane silenced them, and they all saw the pink blanket he was holding.

"Daddy? Why you howd giwwy bwanket?" Asked Blaine, their three year old kid. Blaster, his twin nodded, wondering the same question.

Bane and Belladonna smiled knowingly, while all their sons suddenly looked at the pink girly blanket.

"It move!" Blade, their five year old son, said in awe. Brash, their four year old, started jumping on the bed, trying to see what's inside. Buster, the two year old, looked at his mama, who was petting his head.

"Kids, met your new sister." Bane smirked, showing them their new family member. The boys rushed to check it out, and saw the baby, who was looking at them in alarm, not knowing who they were.

"She so...tiny." Brash said, looking at her like she was a small christmas present.

Baby Buttercup suddenly made cute baby noises, and tried to reach out for Brash. Brash held on to the tiny hand, measuring it with his own.

"No fair! My turn!" Blade said and held on to Buttercup's hand.

"No! Ouw tuwn! Ouw tuwn!" Blaine and Blaster said at the same time.

"Kids, kids, you both get to hold her." Belladonna scolded them lightly, and took the baby from Bane. They all crowded her, curiously touching her hand and feeling her cheek, which made her make a few more baby sounds.

Bane suddenly looked like he remembered something, and he quietly slipt out of the room. Once he was out, he dialed a number, and a gruff voice answered.

"Hey, man. Listen, I need a favour from you. Can you teach me how to shoot a gun?"

 _"The f*ck would I teach you to shoot for?"_

"I know, I know, it's out of the blue, but I need to learn. And can you make the targets into teenage male dummies? Just a question."

 _"...It's a girl, isn't it."_

"Yup."

The guy sighed. _"Fine, but if you get imprisoned for shooting some guy just because they were looking at your daughter for a few seconds, don't bring me into that."_

"Yeah, yeah. Now, can you train me?"

 _"Training starts after a few weeks. I'll call you."_

"Thanks man."

The guy hang up, and Bane contemplated on which gun he'll bring for the shooting lessons.

Whoever wants to date his daughter is in danger of loosing their balls.


	2. Chapter Two

Bane can't believe this. He seriously can't believe this. He blinked. Three times, thinking he was dreaming. He wasn't.

"What...did you just say?" He asked with a dangerous edge in his voice.

The idiot in a f*cking suit's smile didn't falter, in fact, it only grew. Oh he was itching to punch the guy's smile out of that f*cking face. He'll just make it look like an accident. Maybe it'll get printed in the newspaper.

 **"The Guy in a Ridiculous Suit With Loads of Money Flew Out the Window and Landed in the Cubicle, Face First In the Toilet After Dad Accidentally** **Hit His Face With Punch Ladle."** Nah, too long. Maybe, **"Ugly Monkey Suit Landed in Road Cement and Gets Run Over By the Same Car Over and Over Again With Owner Naked On A Statue."** Still too long. Argh, he'll think about it later. He'll have to fix the problem now, though. This idiot proposed to _what?_

"Mr. Solace, I think that we really should get along with each other. Maybe even our _children_ could, er, get together. Who knows, maybe they might get a bit closer than anticipated," he smiled deviously, while Bane was already debating what to do with this guy. True, his aim with his gun is still a bit off, but he _might_ hopefully hit his target. Maybe even lower, if needed. And oh, it was _more_ than needed.

He wished his wife hadn't hosted this party, otherwise he would've just left the moment he saw this guy's face.

His daughter _just_ turned three, and some f*cker comes along and tries to _convince_ him to actually _allow_ his daughter to _date_ some rich *ss kid?!

One of the worst things of being an owner of the best cars on the world, you get jack*sses like this guy trying to weasel their way into getting at least fifty percent of his company. Not happening.

"May I talk to you in private, Mr. Thompson?" He asked in fake kindness, and the ugly man smiled like he won a gold medal. Oh, how wrong he was...

 ** _A few minutes later..._**

"Bane, can I took to you please?" His wife said sweetly, and he immediately knew he was dead. He _really_ should've wrote his will yesterday. Or at least think of a good saying to be place in his grave. Hopefully, the words written on his grave won't be, "Killed by angry wife. Don't follow his footsteps."

Once they were out of the public's eye, his wife turned around and smacked him with the purse she was holding.

 _Damn, I really shouldn't have bought her a gem designed purse. Note to self: Never give wife gifts she can use as weapons._ "

I just heard Mr. Thompson was found with his face stuck in a toilet. You know, the one that can't _flush._ The one that we specifically locked with a key that you have in your back pocket. Care to explain?" His wife asked angrily, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ouch, hon. Why do you easily blame _me_ for something _I_ don't even know about?" He asked 'innocently'. She just raised her eyebrow, clearly not buying it. He sighed and wrapped his hands around her waist, placing his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Hmph!" She promptly turned around, and glared at the wall. He internally groaned, but he just played along.

"C'mon, love. He was practically begging for it. He tried to set his son up with our kid."

"That's no excuse to dunk his head in a toilet," she grumbled, but he could see her relaxing, "Especially _that_ particular toilet."

"I promise I won't do it again." He whispered in her ear, making her sigh.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time. But if this happens again Bane, I swear-"

"I won't dunk anybody's head in any toilet, I swear." He kissed her cheek. She groaned.

"Fine, now let go of me. I still have to assess the damage." She walked out, and Bane smirked. After all, he only promised to never dunk a guy's head in a toilet. He never promised her that he wouldn't shoot them in the balls. Maybe he could even try food poisoning. Yes. If anyone tries to ask his daughter for a date...

It wouldn't look suspicious if the cook of the restaurant they went to _accidentally_ let a few rats swim in the stew. Yeah, that'll work.

 _Speaking of the little girl..._

He walked straight upstairs, thankful he has an excuse to ditch the so-called "party" downstairs. He entered his room, and were immediately greeted with a chorus of shouts. Suddenly, he was covered in flour, drenched with spoiled milk, and his face was met with an over riped tomatoe, who was with the accompaniment of a week old pie.

The chorus of shouts turned into surprised gasps, and Bane opened his eyes to see his five kids holding pots and pans, poised to strike him.

"Why, pray tell, were you about to hit me with your mother's pans?" He asked, danger was in his voice, and his sons gulped, and tried to hide the things behind their backs. They laughed nervously.

"Hi, dad." Blade said nervously.

"Yeah, hi." Bane replied sarcastically. He looked at all of them, waiting for an explanation. The silence was suddenly filled with boys trying to explain each and every one of their reasons. He held up his hand, and they all kept quiet.

"Blade. Explain." Bane ordered his oldest son.

"Well, earlier, some guy entered the room with a camera, and he was making Buttercup cry." Blade told him. Bane's left eye twitched. Of course. Ever since it was announced that Bane had a daughter, the papparazzi has never left the house gates, and even some tried to break in. A million dollars for a picture of his daughter.

"And..." he asked, waiting for his son to continue.

"And, well, we tried to push him out," he looked at his feet, "but it didn't work. He tried to make us go and pose with her, but we didn't want to. Brash grabbed the camera and threw it outside the window. And, um, he, uh, the guy, um, sort of..." He hesitated, not wanting to continue.

"Jumped out the window to get it?" Bane asked. His boys nodded.

"After that, more guys kept coming in, so we may have, err, started throwing things at them to keep them out." Brash said, digging an invisible hole with the point of his shoes.

They all went silent, waiting for their dad to reprimand them. They half expectes him to tell them to clean the enfire kitchen. What they didn't expect was a booming laugh from their dad, which made all of them look up.

"You are my sons," He said proudly, "I'd hug you, but that'll just make bathing worse."

"You're not... _mad_ at us?" Blade asked, just making sure.

"Nah. In fact, you guys can have ice cream for dessert. For the rest of the month."

Cheers exploded, and Bane couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't tell your mom why, though. She'd have a heart attack if she found out."

"Found out _what_ , exactly?"

Bane turned around slowly, and sure enough, there was his wife, red with anger, as she looked at her trash covered husband, her pan holding sons, and the mess inside the room of her daughter, who just woke up and started crying.

"Care to explain, boys?" She asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Boys...run!"

Allo of them, including Bane, started running away as fast as they could, with an angry woman in their tale. Yup. Just a normal night for the family.


	3. Chapter Three

Midnight. The Witching hour. The time where everyone sleeps peacefully on their beds, getting ready for the morning sun to rise hours later, and for a certain little four year old girl, the time to wake up and get out of bed.

Buttercup always had a problem when it comes to sleeping at night. Especially this particular night. The sound of her little footsteps were almost none existant, thanks to the newly installed carpet on the floor.

She walked around the hallways, searching for a particular room. Once she was in front of the room, she twisted the knob, hoping they forgot to lock the door. And they did.

She opened the door slowly, making sure she wouldn't wake one of the two people sleeping on the bed, and walked in silently. The room may be dark, but she managed to find the bed, luckily right beside her daddy's side. Now comes the hard part.

Her dad was known to be a heavy sleeper, able to sleep for an entire twelve hours, no matter how much noise there was (and in the Solace household, home of five growing, energetic boys, you wouldn't be able to take two steps without hearing shouts, crashing, banging, and whatever noise the boys could produce).

Luckily for her, she came into the room the day before and witnessed how her mother was able to wake her sleeping husband. Thank goodness her dad wasn't snoring tonight.

Buttercup found her dad's face in the dark, and started poking it, hoping to find the part she was looking for. She poked a few more times before finally being able to find her dad's nose. Using her chubby little fingers, she pinched it as tight as she could. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and she silently wondered if her mom pinched the nose, or the cheek. She was half asleep when she watched her wake him up, so she wasn't quite sure. It looked like the nose, though. Or maybe her mom pinchdd and pulled his cheek. Nose or cheek?

Before she could decide, though, her dad shot up from bed, surprising Buttercup into letting go. Her dad took a deep breath and groaned.

"Bella, baby, you should really choose a different way to wake me up, geez." He complained, before blinking a couple of times. When he opened his eyes for good, he saw that the sun wasn't even up, and his wife was still sleeping right beside him, snoring cutely, at least, in his opinion.

 _If she was asleep, then who..._ Before he could think, he felt something small and chubby pulling his hand. He turned around quickly, and saw his little girl, pulling him out of bed. He was thinking of a dozen of reasons why she would need him instead of her mama, and he suddenly remembered what he promised her. He inwardly groaned.

He looked at the clock, and he inwardly groaned louder.

"Buttercup, sweetheart, it's still 12:10, in the morning." He whispered, glancing at his sleeping wife's gigure to make sure she's still asleep.

"But you said we can go to the ice cweam shop fiwst thing in the mowning." Buttercup whispered back, making Bane curse his past self.

 _Of course his little flower would take everything he said seriously._

"What I meant was that we can go at maybe eight in the morning, maybe even seven, but not twelve."

"But that's not fiwst thing in the mowning, that's..." She paused, using her four year old brain to try and thing of a number, " the one hundwedth thing in the mowning."

Bane sighed, and picked his little angel up and placed her in between him and his wife. She was still looking at him with those big, innocent green eyes, and he did his best not to melt and go find an open ice cream shop in this hour, which isn't likely. He patted her head, and with a smirk, he laid down, pulling his little girl to lay down, too. He placed his big arm on top of her to stop her from moving.

"Daddy, let go!" She squirmed, and pouted when she couldn't get out of her dad's heavy arm. She felt her dad hug her tighter, and the warmth of her dad's arms, and the fact that she only slept for a few hours, made her sleepy. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Bane raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You sure you wanna go now, kid? You seem pretty tired."

Buttercup yawned again, and snuggled closer to her dad, "I'm...not (yawns)..sweepy..." She mumbled before closing her eyes, her thoughts drifting away as she finally lets her drowsiness get the better of her.

At that time, Belladonna woke up, took one look at her husband and daughter, and sighed. "I told you to be specific when it comes to promises, Bane." She whispered as she pets her daughter's hair.

"Yeah, well, at least we didn't do anything tonight. Imagine if she came her last week-"

Belladonna hits his shoulder, her face red with embarrassment, then sighed as she faced him. "So what exactly did you promise her."

"That I would bring her to an ice cream shop first thing in the morning."

"Of course you did." Belladonna sighed, then she kissed him on the lips, and kissed her little flower on her cheek, before placing her arm over her daughter's small body. At last, the people in the Solace house were silent. For now, anyways.


	4. Chapter Four

"Nooo!"

"Come on, give it to me!"

"Noooo!"

"Stop being a meanie and give it to me!"

"Noooo!"

"Is no really the only word you know?!"

"Noooo!"

Okay, that's it. Bane stood up from the bed, annoyed. He opened the door to see his little five year old with her seven year old brother. She was holding a pack of candy, and his son was making an attempt to grab it from her hands. Buttercup was hugging the candy even closer, not wanting to give anything to Buster. Buster was pouting, trying to convince her sister to give him some, to the point that he already startes tickling her to take the candy.

"Give up, sis!"

"Nooo!"

"Mom would want you to share!"

"My candy!"

"What's all this noise about?!" Bane snapped.

Both his kids turned to see him in his shorts and white shirt. They both looked at him, teary-eyed.

"Daddy!" Both of them cried at once, before wrapping their arms around him one of his legs before looking at him with those ridiculously huge eyes.

 _Oh great. Another war between puppy dog eyes._

Bane was helpless as the two looked at him with so much sadness, nobody could deny them anything. He sighed, and picked them both up. They both squealed as he carried them to the sofa. He dropped both of them on it, and looked at both of them questioningly.

"Now what's all this yelling about?" He asked. They immediately started talking, accusing each other, to the point that Buster pulled her hair and Buttercup pulled his ear. Bane internally groaned as they screamed at each other from the top of their lungs.

 _Where's Bella when you need her._

He vaguely remembered her saying something about a meeting...

Wait a minute. The meeting couldn't have been today would it?

He suddenly rushed towards the calendar, and he saw that the date today was encircled in red ink, qith the words, **Important Meeting, 3:00 PM.**

He checked his watch. 2:56 PM. Oh hell.

He quickly rushed back in the room and wore his suit, before spraying cologne all over himself. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and ran out.

"DADDY!"

 _Oh yeah, those two._

"Um, yeah. Act like grown-ups and figure out your problems yourselves!" He shouted before running straight out the door, towards his car. The two kids watched him drive away, then turned to each other.

"You heard him, let's figure out our problems like grown ups." Buster suddenly said.

"How do gwown ups fix pwobwems with othew gwown ups?" Buttercup asked.

Suddenly, the two were struck with an idea. They look at each other again, this time with a serious expression.

"Thirty minutes to prepare." Buster said, and Buttercup nodded. He stretched his arm out, and she shook it. Suddenly, the two run around the house, looking for something they could use to prepare.

 **Meanwhile...**

Bane sighed a sigh of relief. He came just in time, and his wife can't scold him, because he managed to convince the man to sign the contract. He and his wife finally reached the house, and when he opened the door, he suddenly wished he didn't.

The place looked like a tornado came in and ruined the place. Clothes, pillows and bedsheets were spread around, flour, make up powder and old food were on the floor, and he saw his son, who was wearing a pot on his head like a helmet, behind a stack of pillows, throwing a balloon full of a mixture of water and flour at his sister, who was behind stacked up clothes and bedsheets, and was also wearing a pot like a helmet, with a pan on her hand.

"Give it up, sis! I have you cornered!" Buster shouted, completely unaware of the adults who just entered.

He threw another balloon exaxtly like the other one. Buttercup hit it with her pan, making it explode. Nevertheless, she picked up a balloon of her own and chucked it towards him, making him duck.

"Never! The candy is mine!"

"KIDS!" The two suddenly stopped throwing stuff at each other to notice their parents looking at them, their father with a look that seems like he was stopping himself from laughing, while their mother had the look like she was going to explode.

"What- who- why?!" Their mother don't even know what she was saying, looking at the mess they made.

"Bane!" Their mother suddenly turned to her husband, who looked at her "innocently". " What did you tell them?!"

"I didn't tell them anything!" He exclaimed. "I only told them to act like adults and figure out their problems!"

"Then why did they make this mess!"

"Ask them!"

The two turned back at their kids, who had the look of pure innocence.

"We only did what you told us to do, daddy." Buttercup said with an air of innocence.

"After all, adults always fight in war to end their problems, right?" Buster chimed in, looking at them like they didn't do anything wrong.

The parents stood there, shocked. Then all of a sudden, Belladonna hit Bane with her bag repeatedly.

"I told you not to show them those war movies!"

"I thought you told me to show them something educational!"

"I meant show them something that they could learn something! Like, Dora the Explorer or something!"

"That'll just show them a girl that can't see what's in front of her!"

"Okay, fine! But what about Barney!"

"The dinosaur that creeps me out?!"

"Yes, him!"

As the parents continued to argue, the two siblings looked at each other and shrugged, before they picked the balloons up and threw it at each other, shouting nonsense at each other.


	5. Chapter Five

You know the feeling you get when time goes by too fast? Well, that's what Bane felt when his wife told him that he little angel is going to daycare.

His sweet, mischievious little angel, in daycare. He shuddered at that thought. You'd think after watching his sons start their academic life, he would get used to it, but this was his little angel we're talking about. His baby girl. The only girl (other than his wife and his own mother, of course) that has him wrapped around her tiny finger.

Suffice to say, when he saw his sweet little kiddo the next day, wearing a Gwen from Ben Ten school bag and acting all excited, he did not take it well.

"Come on, Bella! This is Buttercup we're talking about! Our sweet baby flower! Our smallest baby! Your mini you! We can't send her to prison!" He argued.

Belladonna, for the most part, understood where this was coming from, and although she wholeheartedly agreed that time flew by too fast, she has to put her foot down. Her kids have to get an education. Better now than never.

"Bane, first of all, it's not prison. It's just a place for kids to learn new things, make new friends, understand what life really is. And second of all, we have to send her there. It'll give her a chance to talk to kids her age, maybe she might meet a few girls her age that she can play with."

"The boys play with her all the time."

Belladonna sighed exasperately. "Yes, the boys plays with her, and I'm happy that they're bonding well, but maybe, just maybe, she should widen up her friend circle, just a bit."

"But she could get hurt! She could accidentally trip, or maybe she might meet people with bad influences. She might come in the house acting like a teenager. And besides, there are boys in daycare-"

"That's what you're so worried about? That a five year old boy would try to sweep her off her feet?" Belladonna looked at her husband amusingly as he pouted.

"It could happen! There are _middleschoolers_ dating, maybe some no good chump might think they could date her, make her his girlfriend, take her away from us," he took a deep breath, and continued, "and she'll stop coming home, and she won't visit us, and she would stop being our little girl and, and, and..."

Belladonna started laughing at her husband as he continued to ramble on and on and on about what could happen.

"...and I won't be able to meet my grandkids, and she'll forget about us, and she won't tell her kids about us and-" He was about to continue but Belladonna kissed him gently, stopping him and his rambles. Of course, Bane being Bane accepted the kiss happily.

When Belladonna pulled away from him, she saw that he had a far away look in his eyes as he smiled goofily.

"None of that is going to happen, Bane. We raised her well enough, and she won't just run away and forget about us. Besides, she's still young, and nobody at that age would care about the opposite gender because let's face it, she thinks that boys are gross. So calm down, Bane. She's still our little girl."

He sighed, and nodded. She smiled gently, and they both left the room to go check on their kids, who were now eating pancakes like starved dogs. As soon as they saw them, Buttercup waved at them excitedly.

"Mommy, daddy, look! I'm going to school today! I'm a big giwl now!" She said excitedly, before stuffing her face with more pancakes.

Bane chuckled. Still his little princess, no matter how old she was. He kissed her little forehead before sitting right next to her.

"Oh, really. So you're a big girl now, huh. Guess I shouldn't treat you like a baby now. No more sweets for you."

She gasped dramatically, before pouting at him. "That's mean, daddy!" She then looked at her mom, who sat down next to her dad.

"Mommy, you're my favowite mommy now." She said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. Belladonna just smiled.

"Of course, kiddo." was all she said, before they continued eating.

Buttercup ate twice as fast, ignoring her brothers, who were now stealing each others' pancake.

"Dad! Brash took a piece of my pancake!" Blaine complained, while Brash continued chewing his food like he didn't do anything.

Bane looked at Belladonna, who smiled back. _Kids will be kids._ "Well, I better go take a shower. Have fun in school, angel." He kissed his little angel's forehead one more time before leaving the dining area.

As soon as he was out of sight, he took his phone out and dialed a number. The phone rang twice before someone answered it.

"Bane, it's like eight in the morning! What the hell is wrong with you?!" a gruff voice shouted, annoyed and angry.

"Hey, man, listen, do you think you could watch over my princess for today? It's her first day in daycare and all that." He whispered, looking at the dining area, just in case someone would come out. No one did.

"Brother, you're overprotectiveness knows no bounds. You do realize one day, you're gonna have to let her go, right?"

"Once _your_ daughter's born, you'll understand how I feel. Now, are you gonna do it or not?"

 _One second...two seconds..._ "Fine, but you owe me big time."

He hang up, and left to take a shower. Just because he let's his daughter go to school, doesn't mean he'd let her go alone.


	6. Chapter Six

Bane knew his daughter would learning new things at school. He knew that she'd meet new people, explore new things. Basically, he was prepared to listen to an entire story about her school. What he was _not_ prepared for, was the first thing she said the second he stopped hugging her.

"Daddy, I have a boyfwiend."

 _Crash!_

Cue scratching disc noise. The entire house was silent for the first time in the morning. Little Miss Innocent, not really knowing what she just did, hopped to her bedroom and closed the door.

That seemed to have awoken all the other humans living in the house. All of a sudden, a dark aura swept the once bright, sunny, welcoming house. Belladonna, who was a the kitchen at that time, could feel the dark energy. She groaned.

 _This was gonna be a long day..._

She sighed as she heard the alpha male of the house race towards Buttercup's bedroom, banging on the door, demanding to be let in.

Buttercup opened the door, eyes wide when she saw her dad, who seemed perfectly fine earlier, now looking like he was itching for a fight.

"Buttercup, sweetheart, what did you just say about a...a _boyfriend_?" Bane choked at the last part, like he couldn't believe that that word came out of his mouth. True, he expected that word to come out of his mouth one day, but this...this was _way_ to early!

"Oh." Buttercup perked up at the mention of the word, unknowingly making Bane even angrier than before.

 _I should've just hired a private tutor! I should've just locked my innocent butterfly in her room! I should've just told her that boys in her school peed in their pants! She's too young to have a boyfriend! Too. Young! Sooner or later she'd come home with a boy in her arms asking me for my blessing!_

"He's a nice boy! He gave me an ice cweam!" Buttercup said happily, making Bane's left eye twitch in anger.

 _Great. Just great! I let her go to school for a day and she comes home with_ this _! Imagine if I let her go there for a_ week _! And that guy was definitely wooing her! What kind of a guy gives ice cream to a random person! Next thing you know he's taking my little angel away from me!_

"He also let me play soccer with him ad his brothers. They were nice, too!" She continued on happily, oblivious to the storm raging inside her father's thoughts.

 _Great, there's more of them! How'd they even know what sport my baby girl likes?! Are they a spy from a different company, here to take my precious daughter away from me?! How dare they?!_

Buttercup talked more about her 'boyfriend', before noticing her dad's clenched fist, focused face, and his twitching eyes. She gasped, knowing all the signs. She quickly left the room, ran straight down to the kitchen, and practically pulled her mama towards her room.

"Mama, mama! You have to help daddy!"

She dragged her mother into the room, where the ever-so-angry husband stood right there, so focused on his thoughts, that he didn't even notice his little angel left the room to drag someone back in. Until her heard something that brought him back to reality.

"See mama! Daddy's gonna fawt in my woom!"

Cue another scratching disc noise. Cue choked laughter from mother. Cue shocked, red faced father. Cue a sound of stampeding boys enteing the room. Cue sweet innocent angel looking at her mother with serious eyes.

Cue house errupting in laughter.

The entire house seemed to be filled with it now. The dark aura disappeared around Bane, and the bright, sunny, welcoming, house was back. For now, at least.

"I'm seeweeyos! No fawts in my woom!" Buttercup shouted, practically pushing her dad outside the room... and into Brash's room instead.

"Ok. Now you can fawt." Buttercup said happily.

"Dad, don't even think about it!" Brash shouted, aghast as he pushed his dad back to the hall.

"Kids, go outside and play for a while. Your father and I have something to talk about." Belladonna said, before dragging him to their own bedroom for privacy.

"Ok, the kids aren't here. Start talking."

"Buttercup has a boyfriend!" Was pretty much the first thing he said.

The room was dead silent. Belladonna blinked for a couple of seconds, before she looked at her husband, as if trying to check if he was serious.

Then she just laughed. A long, hard, laugh.

"This isn't funny! I told you it was dangerous to send our kid there, but nooo, you had to sen our only daughter to a place full of boys! I told you that it was a terrible idea, that we might regret it, and- _would you please stop laughing and listen to me!_ " Bane groaned exasperately as he gave his wife a couple more minutes to stop laughing. Sure, he loves the sound of her laughing like there's no tomorrow, but today just wasn't one of those days, you know.

Belladonna took a few seconds to calm down, compose herself, a smile still on her face, but at least she wasn't laughing.

"Bane, was that 'boyfriend' the boy who gave her ice cream and invited her to play soccer?" Belladonna asked, amusement written on her face. Bane's face is the exact opposite, though.

"So you _do_ know about this! And you allowed it?! Honey, our angel's only five years old and she's being courted by some, some..." He couldn't even think of a word to describe a guy he didn't know, and that gave Belladonna the time she needed.

"Bane, she meant that she has a friend, who happens to be a boy." Belladonna's smile grew larger as she watched her husband processing the information.

 _Three, two, one..._

"She meant what?!"

The day suddenly looked so much more beautiful than it did earlier.

"Yes. That guy was just her friend, Bane. You were overreacting."

"But the ice cream, the game..." Bane said, trying to justify himself.

"Are all the things friends do with each other. Give each other food and inviting them to games." Bella explained slowly, in order to let her husband process that, too.

"So then...no one's dating her?" Bane's face relaxed.

"No one. Now stop worrying over nothing and let Buttercup tell you her story about school."

She was just about to leave when-

"Wait a minute, her friend is a _boy_?!"

 **To all those who thought this fanfic is over, you're wrong. I may have accidentally forgot to change the status. Sorry for the mistake.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Bane knows he would give his little princess everything she would ask for. A new soccer ball, the newest Ben Ten action figures, a thousand kinds of sweets, he'd give her all of these in a heartbeat. He remembers his promise to himself that he'd give her the whole world. Besides, what could she ever ask for that could trouble him?

Welp, he found the answer with just a few words:

"Daddy, can we have a puppy?"

Bane froze, unsure of how to answer that. Her brothers have been asking for a pet for _years_ , but he always gave the same answer. A big, fat, unmistakable **NO.** Now that his daughter was asking for it, he was trying to figure out how to say no in a nice, calm, organized manner.

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't think we could get a puppy today." There. That's much better.

Seven year old Buttercup pouted, and the sad-green-baby-eyes pout that would usually always work. Usually.

"Sorry Butters, but it's still a no." That'll have to convince her to stop, because those eyes are really starting to get to him.

"Please, Daddy. I promise to be a good little girl. I'll even in the vegies! Please!" She pouted even more, knees on the floor, and hands clasped together like a prayer. In other words, the perfect trap for the dad that _di_ _d_ promise his little girl everythi-

 _No! Be strong Bane! You have to put your foot down or you'll be a push-over again!_

"Sorry, kid, but I can't give you a puppy now." He said, carefully looking away from the eyes and focused more on the ceiling.

 _We should really change the paint. The color's a bit boring._

He left his daughter quickly, before he would actually give in to her every request.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The few days had been odd for Bane. His pens always seemed to have disappeared, and always seem to reappear whenever in one of the toilets in the house. His shoes were weirdly disappearing, too, but this time whenever he does find it, it would look like it had been placed in a shredder, and there was always something like drool on it. The newspapers kept disappearing, the shoes he owned that _didn't_ disappear happened to smell like pee, and basically, something didn't feel right.

His family had been acting weird, too. His wife seemed to decide to make more meat every dinner, which he, while he wasn't complaining, seemed suspicious, seeing as she always wanted her family to eat more greens, claiming that the greens they _do_ it isn't enough. His kids kept making noise more than usual, and they seemed to suddenly think that they were wolves, because he seemed to always hear one of them howling each night.

They looked extremely tired, too. Too tired to even play soccer, which says a lot about how tired they were. Their rooms were starting to smell weird, too, like perfume mixed with something that didn't smell right and at one time, he even saw _diapers_ in his kids' room. Diapers! His kids didn't even _wear_ diapers anymore!

And the weirdest part? Everytime he enters one of their rooms, he almost always sees them in one room. It may night sound weird to others at first, but his kids practically _worshipped_ their privacy. He'll, they kicked him out more than once, because they don't like sharing the same air with a different person in their private rooms.

So yes, these are the things that made him deem that he had the right to "accidentally" eavesdrop on their conversation this night.

He approached Brash's room, seeing as all his kids (besides Buttercup, who went to her own room) practically ran straight to the room as soon as dinner was over, and "accidentally" placed his ear on the door, and "accidentally" started listening in on the conversation.

"-think we should tell dad."

Said dad's right eyebrow shoot up, his interest even more peaked than it had been earlier.

"-bad idea. He'd ground us for life if he found out about him."

 _Him?_ _Who's this "him" they're talking about?_

"Still, I think we could be able to finally relax if we just told dad about our furry little secret."

 _Furry little secret, hmm? Do tell._

"No way! We've been hiding him for almost a week, and dad didn't seem to think much about it, besides the fact his stuff goes missing."

 _So they_ do _know what's happening to my stuff! The furry little secret must be a guy, with, um, a lot of body hair?_ _A hairy guy that still wears diapers._

"I still think telling dad would be a terrible idea! Sis would be heartbroken if Fang would be kicked out of our house."

 _Now wait just a minute!_ Buttercup _has a crush on a guy named_ Fang?! _A hairy guy that wears diapers?!_ _And the boys knew about this and kept it from me?! They even hid him in_ my _house?! Is this why their room stinks?!_

Then an even worse thought came into mind.

 _Did he enter my daughter's_ room?!

"Still, leaving Buttercup with Fang in the room could cause a lot of trouble if dad sees him."

 _The little bastard's in his daughter's room NOW?!_

Forgetting that he was supposed to be silent, he practically stomped on the ground like an elephant (scaring his boys, probably), and practically ripped the door handle of his daughter's room.

It opened, and he was prepare to throw the boy out of his house when-

"Arf!"

-he saw his daughter laughing as she chased a puppy, a husky puppy, with black and white fur and blue eyes, and immediately stopped when she saw his dad staring at the scene.

"...hi daddy."

"BOYS!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

His kids where lined up, their eyes staeing at the ground, as the puppy, seemingly understanding the situation, laid down and whimpered beside Buttercup.

"Would any of you care to explain why a dog is currently in the house?"

Suddenly, the room was full of "explanations".

"-wanted to tell you-"

"-didn't mean to hide-"

"-please don't ground us, we-"

He raised his hand, and all of them quieted down.

"Explain from the beginning."

The kids all looked at Blade, who, being the eldest, just sighed and stepped forward.

"It's our fault dad. We found the puppy on our way home, in a box, so we took him in without mentioning it. We're really sorry."

Bane looked at his kids. who were looking back at him with sincere apologetic eyes. Then he looked at the dog, who then decided it was time to look at the human with big sad eyes.

Bane sighed, then took a step forward to take the pup. All his kids immediately started protesting at once.

"Dad, please don't take him-"

"-promised we'd look after him-"

"-please let us keep him!"

Bane raised his eyebrow, and they sll fell silent once more.

"Is this guy the reason all my shoes were torn apart?"

"...yes dad."

"And the reason my clothes have hair all over it every time before an important meeting?"

"...yes dad."

"And the reason my pens are conviniently placed inside the farthest toilet from my room?"

"...yes dad."

"Am I going to regret keeping him?"

The kids suddenly looked up at him with surprised faces, before quickly shaking their heads.

Bane sighed. "Then I guess the dog can stay."

The room erupted with cheers as the began hugging their dad and petting their dog, who decided to topple him and began licking his face.

When Bane was finally able to get up, he petted the dog, kissed his kids, and went out of the room, while his kids celebrated. He wasn't surprised to see his wife standing righ outside the door, listening to the entire thing.

She smirked, before kissing him on the cheek that wasn't covered in dog drool.

"I thought you hated dogs."

"I do. I really, really do." Bane said, before wiping the drool of his face. "But the kids love him, so why not?"

"You're just saying that 'cause you want something from me."

"Well, you in that lingerie your sisrer sent you won't be such a bad sight."

"...Fine. But just for tonight. And you're gonna wear a condom. I meant what I said at the hospital. No. More. Kids. We have more than enough in this house."

"Yes ma'am."

Looks like the kids wont be the only ones celebrating tonight.


	8. Chapter Eight

Bane knew this was going to happen. He just knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. He just didn't think this day would come too fast. Way, way, _way_ too fast.

"Dad, this is Butch, my best friend."

The kid...well to be honest, he didn't look that bad. He had black hair (though it looked like he gelled it into a mowhawk kind of thing). He had green eyes, which made him look a lot like their family (which makes Bane frown in great disapproval, but he can't say anything about it). He was wearing a Ben Ten T-shirt, black pants and green sneakers. He didn't have any piercings or tattooes, so that's good, too. The problem wasn't the fact that he looked okay.

No. The problem was that they were wearing matching outfits. It was like it was planned. His daughter was standing next to him, wearing a Gwen T-shirt, with black pants and green sneakers. What were the odds that they would wear the same thing?

 _First the matching clothes, then what? Matching earings, matching tattooes?! MATCHING WEDDING RINGS?!_

"...please?"

Bane pulled himself out of dad breakdown number something something. He honestly don't remember what number he's on. What he _does_ remember is that his daughter was looking at him expectantly. Like she was waiting for him to say yes.

 _Now what was what she wanted me to say yes for?_ _Oh heck. It's not like I could say no to her anyways._

"Sure kid. Whatever you want." Bane answered, earning him a golden smile and a hug from his princess.

 _There we go. One happy smiling beautiful princess. Who could ever top that?_

"See, Butch? I told you dad would agree. You can come tomorrow."

 _Wait, what?!_

"See ya Butterfingers!" Butch smirked as he waved goodbye, annoying the hell out of Bane. Before he could throw something at the kid's retreating figure, his angel hugged him before entering his house.

"I didn't think you would agree to that." A beautiful voice said, making him smile and kiss the owner of said voice.

"To be honest, I don't even know what I said yes to." He whispered, hugging his wife.

Belladonna pulled away, though still in his arms (just the way he wanted) and smirked at him. "Oh, so you didn't notice you agreed to lettiing your daughter marry her best male friend?"

Oh the sweet voice of his angelic wife. He couldn't get enough of it-WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAID?!

He looked at her with panicked eyes, practically begging her to admit she was only telling a joke (a terrible, cruel joke that should not be uttered on her lips ever again).

She cracked a smile, before leaning on his chest. "I was only kidding, you worrywart. I doubt our daughter even knows the _meaning_ of marraige."

That made him relax, before he went back to smelling her hair. The shampoo she uses really made him relax.

"But you did agree to letting Butch spend a night here."

"Oh, haha, very funny. Give a man a heart attack, would you?" Bane chuckled, and Belladonna lifted her head up to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Bane, I'm not joking. You allowed Buttercup to invite a male friend to our house. And apparently, you allowed him to sleep in her room, too."

"Wow, you're really giving an old man some heavy punches. Is this punishment for being a _littl_ _e_ bit rough on you yesterday night?"

"Bane. I'm serious."

That got him to look at his wife, thinking that he'd see a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, only to get hit by the "I'm-not-joking-around" look that mothers seemed to have learned and professionalized in every form and aspect.

"Wait, so I just- I agreed to-, OH HELL NO!"

That got him an immediate hit on the head, with the angry mother eyes pointed at him. "Language."

"But, Bella baby, she can't, why did I even-, she's my baby!" Bane looked at his wife with pleading eyes. Belladonna rolled her eyes, albeit a bit playfully, before looking at him straight in the eye.

"She's not a baby anymore, Bane. She's eight, and besides, we can trust Butch. I met his parents yesterday. They were really nice."

"But-"

"No buts. Besides, you agreed to it. Imagine how heartbroken Buttercup would be if you would take it back."

Now that he thought about it, she _would_ be upset if he ever went back on his word. Hell, he would never be able to look at his kid's tearful eyes. Maybe it would be _okay_ if Buttercup could have _one_ male friend over. Besides, he would be there. Watching very closely. And reinstating the open door policy. Yeah, maybe it would be fine. Probably.

"Fine. But this is the _only_ time I'm actually allowing her to hang out with a.. _boy,_ " he choked at the last part, making his wife roll her eyes, "in our house. Once."

She kissed his cheek, before making a move to enter the house. She then turned around and said the words that almost gave him a heart attack.

"Bane. You agreed to letting her bring her entire group of friends. Which consists of mostly boys."

She quickly closed the door before she heard Bane scream, "WHAT?!"

She chuckled. Okay, so maybe she was lying about that. He deserved it though, he was more than a little rough yesterday night. She shook her head as he heard her husband calling his brother, telling him to bring the "big guns" or whatever. She snorted. Her husband didn't even know how to hit a can with a stone, let alone know how to shoot a gun. The boy will be fine.

...right?


End file.
